untitled
by nyc0girl15
Summary: untitled for now...new work and opened for suggestions! DMOC please review!


"Untitled"-just for now  
Chapter 1  
  
The room was big and grand-just like I had remembered from the years before. Lined with ivory and gold and with displays of family portraits, resembled the Malfoy Manor. I usually looked forward to these parties and seeing old family friends again over the summer holidays, but this time I arrived with pain and anger for no part of me wished to be here.  
  
"Mistress Li and young Mistress Li, the others await you." Greeted an old but familiar servant of the house. My mother nodded at the servant and headed on inside, signaling me to follow her. My mother looked young for her age with her dark Asian hair and firm posture though in her brown almond eyes were marked with pain and sorrow from years of serving our lord that is Voldemort.  
  
I walked through the familiar halls and followed my mother to the ballroom where other death eaters and their family alike mingled among each other.  
  
"Jo Li! How good it is to see you!" approached a familiar face.  
  
"Good evening Jacob" My mother nodded at the man and then looked to me to greet him as well. Though lost in my own train of thought, it took a while before I could get the words out of my mouth.  
  
"Mr. Greengrass." I greeted while nodding my head slightly and eyes fixed on the floor. I knew this man from many other parties of the past; he was also father to a girl my age in Hogwarts, Daphane Greengrass of Slytherin.  
  
"So sorry about Kan. He was a good man, you and your daughter both have my sympathies, though he died an honorable death and for the good of us all." Mr. Greengrass said solemnly.  
  
At that point I could almost feel the tears welling up in my eyes at the sound of my father's name but did not dare let them fall-for children of death eaters do not cry. I swallowed hard and kept my gaze at the floor. Anger built inside of me and burned my insides; I wanted to scream my hatred for the world and had to bite my tongue to stop me from acting so.  
  
"Please excuse me, I crave a drink." I quickly said to excuse myself of the conversation. I then tugged my dress robe around me tighter and headed for the long table against the far wall where a large and colorful display of food and drinks were delicately placed. I grabbed myself a cup and decided to ladle myself some punch. Staring over the punch bowl I could see my reflection in the red liquid. My hair was done up with magic, though few stray strands fell over my face, my lips lightly quivered, as pain stood clearly visible through my almond shaped eyes.  
"Well if it isn't Su Li." A distinct high-pitched voice sounded, "Didn't think I'd see your pathetic face at one of these again."  
  
I darted my gaze from the punch to the person speaking and as I expected, the pug faced mongrel, Pansy laughed with a few of her loser goons standing behind her. "Pansy, you never fail to amuse me do you?"  
  
Pansy stared daggers into my eyes, "What makes you think you can waltz back in here like you belong? You're a shame, your whole family is, especially your father, pathetic work of a death eater, what a failure, he deserved his death!"  
  
Tears were far from falling as my mind was boiling with anger; I wanted nothing more than to slap some sense into this pathetic girl. It was expected of her to act so rash, she never did like me from the start, but no one, no matter how stupid, talks about my father that way.  
  
I grabbed at my wand from my side and diligently aimed it at her throat. "Shut your mouth or I'll gladly do it for you, you sad pathetic excuse for a wizard." At this point I was mentally rummaging through fun spells to test on this bag garbage while Pansy's lackeys staggered to retrieve their wands from their dress robes to defend their leader under attack.  
  
"Don't think your so tough Li, I'll get you come the school year." Pansy squeaked as she hastily turned away followed by her group of friends. Alone again I put my wand away. Overtaken by anger and hate, emotions began running through my nerves. Thank goodness it was a crowded ballroom and it didn't seem like many of the adults witnessed our little show. I closed my eyes to stop tears from falling; I dropped my cup of punch and immediately turned to exit out the back.  
  
Once outside, I realized I must've been in the yard behind the manor for it was over taken by tall trees and dark bushes. Confident that no one would even notice I was gone, I ran to the far edge of the yard, and it seemed to be a while before I had to stop and take a breather. I was about to continue into a dark path going into what looked like the forbidden forest at Hogwarts. I approached it questioningly but soon decided to head on in; I rather die facing whatever in there than have to live to hear Pansy's voice again.  
"I wouldn't suggest you go in there."  
  
I jumped at the comment. I wasn't expecting anyone to be there, the whole area was dark and closed off. I was almost about to inquire who it was, but standing there against a dark tree trunk I noticed the silver blonde slicked back hair and icy blue eyes which clearly gave it away as none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Bugger off Malfoy, what do you care where I go?" I responded still angry. Perhaps in different conditions, I wouldn't have acted like so towards him. We practically grew up together since our families were both in the same social groups, but the past ear has drifted us apart.  
"You don't know the types of creatures we keep back there." He replied seemingly little offended.  
  
"Can't be much worse than those creatures in there." I nodded back at the manor.  
At that I could almost swear I saw him give his infamous smirk, "Can't argue with you there, Li."  
  
"The name's Su" I quickly said, I secretly despised being called by my last name.  
  
"You'd think I'd know that after all these years of having you attend our parties."  
  
"Don't worry, I don't expect much of you anyways."  
  
"Damn Li-"  
  
"Su!" I corrected.  
  
"Same difference," he waved away, "you've got a sharp tongue, you better watch yourself or that mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble."  
  
"Oh dear me, I'm petrified." I urged on.  
  
He took a step closer to me. I could almost feel his warm breath on my cheeks, "You should be Li."  
  
"S-" I was about to correct him again but was stopped when he pulled me into him and practically threw me against a tree with his hand over my mouth.  
  
"Quiet!" He harshly whispered into my ear. I was about to struggle out of his grasp when I heard footsteps from behind and a whoosh of wind from above. Something odd was happening and I had the gut feeling that this was not something good.  
  
A/N: Su Li is a character in the Harry Potter books but is not mentioned though J.K. Rowling had mentioned her as a student in an interview. She's in the same year as Harry and Draco. Though sorted into Ravenclaw, the Su Li in this story is no innocent girl; raised in a pureblood family of death eaters, she's intelligent yet cunning. Her father had just died during a recent mission while working for the dark lord. A larger plot will be played out in future chapters and I'm not exactly how I'll play out the romance in this story but I promise it will be good. Please review for I have this odd thing with reviews and only updating when I feel I have a good amount of feedback. Thanks a lot ( 


End file.
